<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>я уезжаю by Emarium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008306">я уезжаю</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emarium/pseuds/Emarium'>Emarium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, POV First Person, Prose Poem, Psychological Drama, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emarium/pseuds/Emarium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>я тебя буду помнить..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>я уезжаю</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>я уезжаю.</p>
<p>не жди меня через неделю и после.</p>
<p>забудь обо всем,</p>
<p>что было пока мы стояли возле </p>
<p>друг друга.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>оставь меня</p>
<p>среди бесчисленных писем и строк.</p>
<p>вчерашние люди</p>
<p>обращаются быстро в песок</p>
<p>у нас в памяти.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>я уеду,</p>
<p>и забудь обо мне насовсем.</p>
<p>я желаю </p>
<p>избавиться от всех своих проблем.</p>
<p>ну а я буду помнить;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>твою улыбку,</p>
<p>рыжие волосы, что отливали солнцем,</p>
<p>голубые глаза,</p>
<p>что выражали бурю эмоций.</p>
<p>я тебя буду помнить.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>